Frère
by Hortensea
Summary: Une amitié peut se muer en amour fraternel, comme ce fut le cas entre Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier. Il croît et se développe au milieu de jeux, de moments d'allégresses ou de tristesses. Il mûrit au sein de mêmes études et de similaires besognes. Il se désagrège lorsque les pas se tournent vers des chemins différents. Puis, il meurt, laissant l'un des frères enterrer l'autre.


Note: _Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette mini-fanfiction qui comportera 3 chapitres. Elle aura pour thématique la relation d'amitié qui unissait Evan Rosier et Lucius Malefoy. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Un énorme merci à Catie pour son soutien quand j'hésitais à poursuivre la rédaction de cette histoire mais aussi à Lyssa7 pour ses suggestions ainsi que ses corrections._

* * *

 **29 décembre 1980 – Comté de Wiltshire, Manoir Malefoy**

L'air était aussi glacial qu'il pouvait l'être en cette fin du mois de décembre, la gelée du sol affrontant le cuir de ses bottes tandis que Lucius déambulait dans ses jardins. Il était très tôt pour qu'il y ait la moindre once de lumière, aussi s'éclairait-il à l'aide d'un Lumos. Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans la propriété ? Une demi-heure, une heure tout au plus ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours apprécié flâner à des heures indues, là où la plupart des gens étaient bien au chaud dans leurs lits.

Cela avait quelque chose de grisant de pouvoir être face à soi-même, sans tenir de rôle ou rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Paradoxalement, il y avait aussi un aspect reposant à la chose. Il en avait bien besoin ce matin-là, n'ayant quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de sa mère et de Narcissa. Plus il vieillissait et plus son esprit regorgeait de préoccupations… Il était pourtant encore bien jeune. Quoi qu'il puisse être, ces promenades lui devinrent tant indispensables que salutaires. La fraîcheur de l'air lui remettait les idées en place.

Déjà bambin, il trottait à quatre pattes à travers le manoir après s'être extirpé de son berceau, puis - plus tard - de son lit. C'était le plus souvent sa mère qui le retrouvait à vagabonder dans les couloirs de la propriété. Au mieux elle rentrait d'une soirée mondaine dans des états seconds, au pire elle passait – enjouée- le seuil du manoir après une nuit de concupiscence avec son infâme amant né-moldu. Rien que d'y penser encore aujourd'hui, cela lui donnait la nausée.

En grandissant, Lucius avait compris que sa mère était malheureuse. A présent, il saisissait pourquoi cette dernière avait été si grise et triste durant son enfance. Son mari ne lui avait jamais témoigné beaucoup d'intérêt, excepté lorsqu'il la réprimandait concernant sa conduite. Le titre de Lady Malefoy, trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules, l'avait étouffé de jour en jour. Elle n'avait jamais pu se remettre du mal du pays, du manque et regret de son Autriche natale dont elle aimait tant les grands espaces des forêts de Bavière. Les circonstances de sa dépression pouvaient être compréhensibles mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Lucius tolérât sa conduite… Elle avait souffert, certes, mais tout le monde souffrait. Ce n'était pas pour autant que le monde éprouvait le besoin de s'enivrer, consommer avec excès des substances prohibées ou encore cocufier aux yeux de tous son époux.

Lorsque son père prit la décision de l'exiler, ce fut un soulagement. Loin de leur famille, elle n'en salirait plus le nom. Répudiée à la campagne, elle serait loin des basses tentations dans lesquelles elle se complaisait. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas une mère aimante, Lucius ne lui avait alors que souhaité du bien : retrouver une liberté et un mode de vie plus simple, qui lui correspondait mieux et peut-être même la paix intérieure. Ces bons sentiments furent cependant de courte durée. La compassion faisant place à l'amertume, puis à la rage lorsque son sale Nobby Leach - dont la chute ministérielle fut orchestrée par son père - la rejoignit pour s'installer à ses côtés. Merlin merci, aucun bâtard ne naquit de cette infamie.

Bien que le scandale datait de plus d'une quinzaine d'années, Lucius ne se surprit pas à ressasser ses vieux griefs. Ce ne serait pas les supplications de Verena Zimmerman qui y changerait quelque chose. Elle avait beau être sur son lit de mort, implorant sa présence, il ne bougerait pas d'un iota. Parmi tous les défauts qu'on pouvait lui imputer, Lucius reconnaissait volontiers être un homme rancunier. Cette femme et ses inconséquences avaient humilié son père et leur nom, lui avait volé une partie de son insouciance, privé de certains besoins – vitaux comme affectifs – durant sa prime enfance. Pourquoi devrait-il donc se plier en quatre et exaucé sa volonté alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien apporté, ni pris soin de lui ? Il devait cependant reconnaître que son refus de se rendre à son chevet reposait aussi sur une once de jalousie. Même si le concubin de sa mère et leur histoire lui donnait la nausée, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils devaient vivre dans la passion et la félicité amoureuse. Et Lucius était quelqu'un d'envieux envers ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir.

Que l'on ne se trompe pas, il était très attaché à Narcissa. Cependant, leur histoire n'était que complaisance et compromis, n'empêchant pas qu'ils entretinssent une vive sympathie l'un à l'encontre de l'autre. Complicité renforcée depuis la naissance de Drago.

Initialement promise à un sang-pur italien, Alessio Orsini, il n'avait jamais été question d'envisager une alliance entre Black et Malefoy. Suite aux inconséquences de sa sœur Andromeda, les Orsini brisèrent son engagement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Narcissa de s'acharner à entretenir une liaison avec son ancien fiancé, s'attirant ainsi l'opprobre des hypocrites bien pensants. En près de deux ans, Cygnus Black ne parvint pas à pouvoir reforger une alliance digne de leur rang, ayant pourtant écumé les sociétés sorcières françaises, espagnoles et bien entendu anglaises. C'est à ce moment-là que son épouse Druella intervint, réussissant à convaincre Abraxas Malefoy que sa petite dernière serait une parfaite Lady Malefoy, une fois son honneur redoré.

Lucius connaissait essentiellement Narcissa de vue, bien qu'elle n'eût qu'un an de moins que lui. Il était davantage lié à sa sœur, Bellatrix, dont il était l'un des amis proches. Sans trop savoir pour quoi, Lucius eut pitié de la situation de Narcissa, à moins que cela ne fut par égard pour Bellatrix qui avait déjà perdue une sœur dû à un déshonneur. Toujours était-il qu'il ne s'opposa pas à une union avec Narcissa, bien qu'il n'en jubilât pas non plus. Bellatrix avait été aux anges. Lucius ne fut cependant jamais capable de déterminer si c'était par engouement pour l'élévation de la situation de sa cadette ou par triomphe vis-à-vis d'Evan – cousin des sœurs, et son meilleur ami à lui – qui s'était farouchement opposé à l'idée. Ce dernier qui avait, par ailleurs, été furieux de cet épilogue, ne cessait de le lui ressasser cette rancune dès que l'hypothèse de nouvelles fiançailles pour sa sœur se présentait.

Malgré la plaie béante – jamais refermée - induite par l'indignité de son ex-femme, Abraxas accepta l'alliance. Cette décision attirant de nouveau l'acerbité officieuse sur leur nom, bien que personne n'osa jamais lever la voix de par l'influence qu'il exerçât dans bien des sphères. Lucius n'avait pas compris – à l'époque, du moins - pourquoi son père avait agréé à une telle… mésalliance.

Toujours est-il que le jeune couple eut la présence d'esprit et bonne entente de ne pas se voiler la face… Bien qu'ayant des atomes crochus, aucun élan de passion n'existait et n'existerait jamais entre eux. S'ils s'en donnaient les moyens, ils pourraient cependant devenir des alliés de choix ce qui n'était pas négligeable, ne serait-ce que par la perpétuité de leur engagement.

Il fut convenu – durant les premières années de leur mariage - que la priorité était de rétablir la réputation de Narcissa et d'en faire la parfaite représentante de leur lignée : droite et respectable, fière, mondaine mais sans être frivole. Bien qu'il se marièrent en 1975, il n'y eut pas de consommation immédiate de leur union. Aucun des deux n'en manifestait réellement l'envie : lui n'étant pas attiré par elle – même sa beauté le laissait froid – et elle déplorant ses amours contrariés avec son italien perdu.

Abraxas Malefoy mourut de la Dragoncelle en décembre 1976, laissant un Lucius d'uniquement vingt-deux ans aux rennes de la famille. La réputation de Narcissa blanchit, à coups de galas de charité bien pensés et de conséquentes bourses d'or bien placées, il fallait à présent obtenir un héritier. Il fut entendu qu'ils essaieraient jusqu'à avoir un garçon, afin de pouvoir perpétuer leur nom d'une nouvelle génération. Ce fut tout aussi long que laborieux. Aucun attrait ni aucune alchimie physique n'opéraient entre eux. Ils durent user à profusion de potions de fertilité pour elle et souvent – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute - de philtres de vigueur pour lui… Ils furent néanmoins couronnés de succès quatre ans plus tard avec la naissance de Drago. Né en juin dernier, l'enfant était en bonne santé avec l'esprit vif. Fort heureusement. Il ne se revoyait pas réitérer le périple, maintenant plus que jamais.

Alors qu'il passa vers le bosquet favori des paons, Lucius repensa avec aigreur à la découverte de taille qu'il avait faite en juillet dernier. Découverte qui l'avait pétrifié à l'époque et le paralysait encore aujourd'hui. En triant de vieilles affaires de son père, dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était tombé sur des correspondances privées. Mais pas de n'importe quelle nature. Les effusions étaient enflammées voire licencieuses. Par-dessus le marché, elles étaient échangées entre son père et Druella Black, son actuelle belle-mère. Ces dernières s'étalaient d'octobre 1943 jusque novembre 1976. Les lettres qu'il avait eues sous les yeux ne laissant aucun doute sur le genre de relations qu'ils entretenaient.

La sidération avait été telle qu'il dut s'asseoir à ce moment-là, faisant aisément le lien avec la docilité avec laquelle son père avait accepté Narcissa comme future bru. Puis, une missive fit la différence. Elle le glaça au plus profond de lui-même… Datant de fin 1954, elle évoquait une nouvelle grossesse pour Druella, mais surtout la nécessité de retourner dans la couche de son époux pour légitimer l'annonce prochaine de cet ''heureux'' événement. Il n'y avait pas eu lieu de douter… C'était l'époque où elle portait Narcissa.

C'est fut alors que bons nombres de choses lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment les commentaires soulignant les différences physiques entre les deux aînées et la plus jeune de la fratrie Black. Evan avait toujours été le premier à dire que Narcissa était bien ''la plus Rosier'' des trois sœurs. Et la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Sa femme était sa sœur bâtarde. Leur fils – à peine né - le fruit incestueux de leurs entrailles.

Cela le hantait, lui pesait sur la conscience depuis lors… Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont Lucius était capable. Certes, essentiellement lorsqu'il portait un masque et agissait au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais _ça_ …

Il n'y avait pas de plus grand tabou au sein des anciennes familles que l'inceste paternel, maternel ou encore fraternel. Certains, comme son père ou plus récemment Ernest Nott, étaient allés chercher du Sang-pur étranger auquel pouvoir se mixer. Mais à défaut de plus de Sang-pur établit en Angleterre, l'on acceptait des alliances entre cousins pour pouvoir perpétuer les lignées, sous couvert qu'ils ne soient pas trop proches… Quiconque franchissait cette barrière se retrouvait sali, proscrit voire même maudit selon les dires… Le fait qu'Orion et Walburga Black furent des cousins trop proches fut âprement critiqué. Durant bien des années, il fut imputé à cette union le manque d'héritiers viables, et plus récemment : l'effondrement de leurs maisons.

A partir de cette horrifiante découverte, Lucius avait soudainement compris pourquoi il avait toujours eu le sentiment que toucher Narcissa n'était pas _naturel_ , _juste_. Pourquoi sa virilité, qui manifestait jadis tant d'entrain à proximité d'une quelconque figure féminine, demeurait flasque et inerte. Il interprétait aussi différemment la sensation de malaise lorsqu'elle lui avait mis pour la première fois dans les bras son fils. Il avait d'abord songé que c'était parce que cet héritier représentait inexorablement sa mort, et que quand bien même Lucius décéderait : la relève était assurée et le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner. Mais en fait, son être tout entier avait saisi le message, bien avant que la vérité ne lui saute aux yeux.

Six mois plus tôt, lors de sa découverte, il n'avait même pas osé penser ce qui pourrait se produire pour les siens si cela se savait… Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de sentimentalisme, car il les aimait envers et contre tout, certes sans effusion et bien à sa façon. Le fait est qu'ils pourraient tout perdre. Il était inenvisageable de suivre le même chemin que les Gaunt – qui avait pourtant le sang le plus pur qui puisse être – avaient emprunté près d'un siècle plus tôt. Les Malefoy ne vivraient pas comme des parias, subissant la mort sociale et la dépouille financière. C'était hors de question. On ne se souviendrait pas du nom des Malefoy pour quelque chose de cet acabit-là pour ensuite mieux le laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Rien ne se saurait. La réputation de la famille n'en pâtirait pas, la légitimité de son héritier ne serait ni bafouée ni contestée.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'il s'était évertué à trouver une solution pour régler cette désagréable question. Il se devait de supprimer toute trace de cette ignominie, permettant de tous les protéger. Il pouvait être capable de bien des choses, Lucius… Dès qu'il eut réussi à déglutir l'odieuse vérité, il la régurgita en bloc. Il fit brûler les lettres les incriminant pour effacer les preuves matérielles. Il se procura un poison à l'intention de Druella qui l'entraîna dans le tombeau en moins de deux mois, supprimant ainsi l'investigatrice - et seule témoin – de cette infamie. Il s'était ensuite promis de ne jamais en toucher mot à Narcissa qui en aurait eu le cœur brisé de bien des manières, ne serait-ce que par l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle nourrissait envers Cygnus Black.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait six heures trente du matin. Il soupira en songeant qu'il avait moult correspondances à mettre à jour ce matin-là ainsi qu'un rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie. Il lui faudrait écourter sa promenade. D'un pas plus lent, il repartit vers sa demeure, des préoccupations lui encombrant l'esprit. Il soupira.

Il avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. Premièrement pour s'enorgueillir de perpétrer son illustre nom. Et plus personnellement, pour ne jamais voir sa descendance souffrir de solitude comme ce fut parfois le cas pour lui, avant de rejoindre ses amis à Poudlard. Il avait nettement dû revoir ses ambitions à la baisse dès ses premières années de mariage, forcé de constater la difficulté avec laquelle il parvenait à honorer sa femme. Cependant, il savait que Narcissa aurait voulu un second enfant, une fille avec qui partager mille et un secrets. Même si la perspective de se relancer dans la conception d'un enfant ne l'enchantait guère, il aurait fini par agréer à sa demande. S'il avait songé à cette possibilité à la naissance de Drago, ce n'était dorénavant plus le cas et cette éventualité était désormais avortée pour de bon. Incapable de supporter l'idée même de réitérer ce qui était maintenant l' _impensable_ pour lui, ses projets enterrés lui laissaient néanmoins lui un goût amer en bouche. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il haïssait autant Arthur Weasley… La progéniture de ce moins que rien - qu'il était bien incapable d'assumer - pullulait alors que la sienne ne représenterait jamais que Drago et qu'il devrait bien s'en contenter.

Cinq mois de cela, Lucius avait pris une décision radicale. Ne sachant comment aborder le problème avec Narcissa, sans se trahir ni la froisser, il avait incessamment noyé le triton dans le chaudron. La veille, il s'était pourtant positionné plus explicitement auprès de Narcissa sur la tortueuse question du devoir conjugal. Ils n'avaient plus à partager la même couche puisque leur descendance était assurée, de surcroît qu'ils n'avaient jamais apprécié la compagnie nocturne de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun pouvait dès lors entretenir une ou des aventures si cela lui chantait, pourvu qu'aucun bâtard ne soit engendré. Bien entendu, quelques autres conditions étaient à respecter comme ne pas négliger Drago, se montrer discrets - pour ne pas entacher la réputation familiale - et veiller à assurer leurs devoirs publics. Il allait de soi qu'ils restaient et resteraient une équipe. Narcissa avait accueilli silencieusement puis positivement cet arrangement. Lucius pouvait même mettre sa baguette à flamber que le cœur en liesse et pleine d'espoir, elle s'était empressée d'écrire à son italien. Lucius, lui, pourvoirait à satisfaire ses envies auprès de belles de nuits, ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer d'une maîtresse régulière.

A dire vrai, il lui importait davantage de renouer le contact avec Evan dont il s'était peu à peu éloigné une fois marié. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, pour la naissance de Drago, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés à ce sujet, parmi une multitude d'autres choses. Rancunier comme l'était Evan, Lucius se préparait déjà à ce qu'il lui en veuille toujours. Mais sans doute parviendrait-il à se racheter avec une excellente bouteille de Brandy, évoquant quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs souvenirs d'enfances. De plus, Evan étant un véritable rouet… Lucius ne doutait pas qu'il serait le bienvenu s'il évoquait - autour d'un bon verre - vouloir être réintroduit dans des établissements de sensuelles natures, où il pourrait se complaire dans les plaisirs de la chair.

Tout cela n'était que prétexte, en vérité. La présence d'Evan lui manquait, leur complicité aussi. Si enfants puis étudiants, ils avaient formé un quatuor avec Bellatrix et Antonin Dolohov, c'est toujours d'Evan dont il avait été le plus proche. Ils avaient trois ans de plus que lui, mais Evan avait toujours été celui auxquel Lucius se référait, s'identifiait… Peut-être était-ce dû à leurs ressemblances physiques : tous deux blonds, avec des cheveux longs.

Enfants, les inconnus les prenaient toujours pour des frères. Une fantaisie qu'Evan avait toujours appréciée et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de cesse de cultiver depuis lors, l'appelant son « frère » à tour de baguette. Le garçonnet qu'était à l'époque Lucius avait été heureux et flatté de cette attention et affection manifeste, si rare au Manoir Malefoy. Il devait avoir quatre ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à laisser pousser ses cheveux et imiter les attitudes d'Evan, avide d'alimenter cette ressemblance entre eux. Pour lui, petit garçon, qui n'était qu'un fils unique délaissé par ses parents, la perspective d'avoir un grand frère avait été grisante. Surtout qu'Evan était paré de toutes les qualités que Lucius aspirait à avoir : il était vif, hardi, robuste, fort, malin, mutin et spontané.

Ce fut aux côtés de Bellatrix, jalouse de leur proximité, que leur revendication fraternelle s'intensifia. Il y eut un épisode particulier un jour où Cygnus Black emmena ses filles passer l'après-midi chez les Rosier, alors que Lucius y était aussi. Bellatrix et Evan arboraient leurs sept ans tandis que lui n'en avait que quatre. Déjà peste et sournoise, Bellatrix passait son temps à contester le lien d'amitié entre les garçons, arguant que leur fraternité ne valait rien s'il n'avait pas le même sang que sans parents réellement présents, Lucius valait autant qu'un orphelin. Face à tant de méchanceté, Lucius se rappelait avoir beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là, pendant qu'Evan tirait les cheveux de sa cousine en guise de vengeance et qu'elle lui répondait en le rouant de coups de pieds. Le père de cette dernière décida d'écourter leur visite en guise de punition, au grand dam d'Andromeda et Narcissa qui boudèrent instantanément leurs ainés puisqu'elles ne pourraient pas continuer à jouer avec le petit chien des Rosier. Après avoir consolé Lucius, Eurydice envoya les deux garçonnets en cuisine pour une part de gâteau pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Les larmes de Lucius ne se calmèrent que quand Evan attrapa un couteau des mains d'un elfe de maison pour entailler leurs mains et les sceller en déclarant avec une assurance rare pour un gamin de sept ans : « Regarde! On est frères de sang, maintenant ! ». Ils chantèrent ensuite cette ritournelle à tue-tête en courant dans la cuisine sous les yeux paniqués de l'elfe effondré qui promis de se pendre avec de la ficelle à viande.

L'attrait de Lucius ne s'était pas étiolé avant plusieurs années, d'ailleurs, tandis que celui d'Evan s'affirmait toujours de plus en plus. A cette pensée, Lucius se souvînt un jour de juillet 1960 lorsqu'ils étaient respectivement âgés de neuf et six ans. « Maman dit qu'un ami est un frère donné par la nature. Donc tu es mon petit frère, Lucius ! » s'était alors réjouit Evan. Il s'était ensuite empressé d'ajouter qu'ils n'étaient maintenant plus tous seuls, qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui montre quelque chose. Et les deux garçonnets s'étaient élancés à travers les longs couloirs du Manoir Rosier en chahutant, le poids de leurs pieds et sauts martelant le plancher avec force et entrain. Dans leurs débâcles, ils avaient bousculé un elfe de maison qui frottait avec ferveur le sol. Lorsque le sceau d'eau et de savon s'étaient renversés, au grand dam de la créature, Evan avait ri aux éclats et s'était mis à courir encore plus vite, tirant toujours Lucius par le bras. Il se souvenait encore l'euphorie et la fierté d'Evan lorsqu'il lui présenta le berceau d'Evelyn – née quelques jours avant - en décrétant qu'un jour Lucius se marierait avec elle et qu'ainsi ils pourraient être « des frères pour de vrai ».

A y repenser aujourd'hui, monsieur Rosier devait être absent, ce jour-là. Evan ne se permettait jamais ce genre de fantaisie et défouloir lorsque son père était présent. L'homme avait la main facilement leste envers son fils. L'adulte s'insupportait facilement du bruit, surtout lorsqu'il était question de rires ou pleurs de la marmaille. Lucius ne fut cependant jamais capable de déterminer si cette aversion qu'il éprouvait pour les enfants ne concernait que les siens ou s'étendait à tous les rejetons. Après tout, et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Ethan Rosier avait toujours trouvé Bellatrix insupportable, trop gâtée et incapable de se tenir à sa place de fille. De ce que Lucius savait, il nourrissait une haine farouche à l'encontre d'Andreï Dolohov, aussi Lucius n'avait-il jamais compris pourquoi il avait autorisé sa femme à tellement s'impliquer dans l'éducation d'Antonin tandis qu'il se contentait de l'ignorer. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Abraxas Malefoy et Ethan Rosier entretenaient une très vive rancune l'un pour l'autre datant de leurs années à Poudlard peut-être était-ce la cause pour laquelle le patriarche Rosier ne lui avait jamais manifesté aucune sympathie alors que son épouse Eurydice, elle, l'adorait.

Lucius plaisantait souvent à propos de la rancune tenace d'Evan comme étant bien supérieure à la sienne. Cependant, son défaut n'était en rien comparable avec la dimension que prenait celui d'Ethan Rosier, songea succinctement Lucius. Il avait comme le don de se quereller avec tout le monde. Dès son mariage à Eurydice, il lui avait fait couper les ponts avec les Macmillan dont elle était issue, jugeant sa famille amoureuse de Sangs-de-bourbes, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant fort respectables. La disparition d'Eurydice entacha aussi ses rapports déjà peu probants avec les Black, qui furent finalement réduits à néant après les alliances avortées entre Evelyn et ses deux fils. Ethan Rosier s'était aussi brouillé avec Ernest Nott, pourtant un vieil ami, un an auparavant, aussi par rapport à un échec d'union entre leurs familles. Suite à des dettes successives de jeu que les Avery accumulaient sans parvenir à les rembourser, il les traîna en instances de recouvrement. Et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là, que ce soit dans le cercle des sang-pur comme bien au-delà. En réfléchissant davantage, Lucius se dit qu'en dehors du Seigneur du Ténèbres et de sa propre personne, Ethan Rosier devait en fait mépriser et détester tout autre individu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius savait que c'était à cause de cet antagonisme entre leurs paternels que Rosier père refusait en bloc l'idée d'une union entre sa fille et la famille Malefoy. Les insistances persistantes d'Evan sur plusieurs années n'y changèrent rien. Si Lucius ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure - Evelyn n'étant après tout qu'une petite fille à ses yeux - Evan, lui, était obsédé par cette idée. Les choses se dégradèrent quand Lucius eut onze ans et rentra à Poudlard, tandis qu'Antonin, Bellatrix et Evan en avaient quatorze. Peu de temps que ce soit mystérieusement volatilisée Eurydice Rosier, Evelyn fut fiancée à Sirius Black, la famille du gamin s'étant montrée très insistante quant à cette union. La fureur et déconfiture d'Evan furent telles qu'il incrimina Bellatrix - cousine du rejeton – jugeant injuste qu'une Rosier soit donnée aux Black en dédommagement face à l'incapacité qu'avaient eu ses parents à ne produire que des filles. Bellatrix, vexée au possible, ne lui adressa plus la parole durant plusieurs semaines. Cet épisode resta profondément ancré dans la mémoire de Bellatrix. Si d'origine, elle n'appréciait déjà guère sa jeune cousine, elle commença à lui vouer une aversion toute particulière à partir de ce moment-là.

L'année suivante, peu de temps après que sa mère ne soit répudiée, Lucius commença à s'affirmer davantage et sortir peu à peu de l'ombre d'Evan qui commençait à l'étouffer. Si enfant, il était ravi d'être sous l'aile protectrice de son aîné, une fois adolescent il ne rêvait que de s'en extraire. Il s'insupportait d'être traité comme un enfant et non pas comme un égal alors qu'il valait autant que son aîné. Aussi accorda-t-il moins d'importance à cette étrange fraternité, s'en détachant peu à peu tandis qu'Evan, lui, la ressassait avec ferveur. La vérité était que la famille d'Evan avait volé en éclats avec la mystérieuse disparition de sa mère et qu'il se raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage à sa petite sœur et à son utopie de petit frère… Et au bout du compte, Lucius en eut pitié et laissa les choses couler. Ce fut, en tout cas, l'impression qu'il en donna. Au fond, si cette illusion apportait un peu de joie et soutien à Evan, pourquoi l'en priver ? Cette petite rêverie lui avait après-tout octroyé du réconfort lorsqu'il était lui-même plus jeune, aussi serait-il bien ingrat de refuser cette preuve de reconnaissance à son ami, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette époque déjà, Evan pensait que son père avait tué sa mère et que si les enquêteurs ne retrouvaient aucune trace d'elle c'était parce qu'il s'était débarrassé du corps. Plusieurs enquêtes eurent lieu mais rien ne fut trouvé, alimentant encore plus son opinion. Il s'agissait plus d'une profonde conviction que d'une hypothèse, par ailleurs. A y repenser à présent, Ethan Rosier en aurait été capable. Cela dit, à l'époque, Lucius était resté plus interdit… Eurydice Rosier était un ange de bonté et vertu… A quoi aurait rimé un assassinat ? Si encore, elle avait agi comme sa mère et aurait provoqué honte et outrage : la chose aurait été défendable voire légitime. Mais il n'en était rien, Eurydice Rosier était une épouse et une mère parfaite. Toujours était-il que c'était à partir de cette période qu'Evan commença à fomenter des idées pour se débarrasser de son père, tendance qu'il nourrissait encore aujourd'hui, afin d'obtenir vengeance et récupérer la main mise sur la famille. Evan avait follement aimé sa mère, mais en même temps : qui ne l'aurait pas affectionné tant elle était douce, bienveillante et présente ? Bien que la rage et la vengeance soit son principal moteur, il ne s'était jamais caché du fait que cet épilogue lui permettrait de briser les fiançailles de sa sœur vis-à-vis des Black pour en forger de nouvelles avec les Malefoy.

A fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la bâtisse, Lucius interrompit ses pérégrinations, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il ressassait tout cela alors que son initiale préoccupation avait été sa mère, puis Narcissa. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée de la demeure, il trouva Narcissa assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Surpris de la voir debout si tôt, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua son visage pâle. De cette pâleur propre aux problèmes. Ou aux mauvaises nouvelles. A sa vue, elle se leva.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Drago est malade ? s'entendit-il demander.

Elle secoua la tête en une réponse négative alors que ses mains se crispèrent en un froissement de papier. Le regard de Lucius passa alors de son visage défait à ses mains, tremblantes mais qui tentaient de garder contenance.

\- C'est Evelyn…

\- Quelque chose lui est arrivé ? coupa-t-il.

Qu'aurait-il pu se produire alors qu'elle était sous la bonne garde de Rodolphus ? Evelyn étant une mondaine, mais non-mariée elle ne pouvait paraître en société sans gardien de confiance. De ce que Narcissa lui avait dit, il se dévouait de manière récurrente pour lui servir de chaperon lorsqu'Evan ne le pouvait pas, ou lorsque Rabastan – fiancé de la demoiselle – refusait car d'un naturel casanier. Impossible que quiconque ait importuné Evelyn en sa compagnie… Il était un excellent duelliste, pour peu qu'il se donnât la peine de se battre. Personne n'oserait s'y frotter. Un accident de transplanage serait plus probable, connaissant la réticence qu'avec cette dernière pour ce moyen de transport.

\- Non, secoua-t-elle de nouveau la tête. Je crois que… Enfin, elle dit que le Ministère fouille le Manoir Rosier.

Ces pensées dévièrent alors instantanément vers Ethan Rosier. Par Circée… Ce vieux renard se serait-il donc fait prendre comme un bleu durant sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La chose lui semblait aberrante. Paranoïaque et zélé comme l'était cet homme, un tel dénouement lui semblait improbable. Et quand bien même, il était aussi bon duelliste que le Maître, et peut-être même meilleur si on en croyait parfois les flagorneries du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un échec était insensé. Si tel était le cas, le Maître serait furieux et ce serait Evan qui en pâtirait. Ce serait au fils de payer les erreurs du père.

\- Elle… Elle dit qu'Evan est mort, Lucius. »

A partir de ce moment-là, il ne prêta plus attention à ce que Narcissa put bien lui dire. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais le sang lui battait les tempes si fortement qu'il fut incapable d'entendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

Evan est mort.

Evan est mort.

Evan est mort.

Evan. Mort.

Evan.

Mort.

Noël 1970 lui revint un mémoire. Il était rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances. Evan l'avait entraîné à coup de transplanage d'escorte pour « une aventure dont il se souviendrait ». La première d'une longue série. Surtout une fois qu'il aurait quitté l'école. Du haut de ses seize ans, Lucius s'était retrouvé dans un fumoir à savourer son premier cigare – qu'il n'apprécia pas – un verre de Brandy à la main. Plus tard dans la soirée, l'aîné avait soutenu le cadet considérablement éméché. Ils marchaient à travers les rues, vers un lupanar. Evan lui contait les milles et un délice qu'auraient à offrir le bordel. A chaque fois que Lucius titubait, Evan l'encourageait à se redresser : « Tiens-toi droit ! Ce soir, petit frère, tu deviens un homme ! ».

Tiens-toi droit.

Tiens-toi droit.

Tiens-toi droit.

La voix d'Evan, son rire, son conseil résonnaient dans sa tête tandis que sa gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche et qu'il sentait des sueurs froides sur sa nuque.

Tiens-toi droit.

Tiens-toi droit.

Tiens-toi droit.

L'encouragement, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ne suffit pas à le maintenir. Lucius avait ouï dire que le sol se dérobait au pied de quiconque apprenait qu'il venait de perdre un être cher. A l'époque, il avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires fadaises, des contes de bonnes femmes. Mais alors qu'il sentait ses jambes s'affaisser sous lui, et malgré son état de sidération, il dû bien admettre cette terrible et odieuse vérité.

* * *

Note: _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre et que vous n'avez pas été trop choqué/outré par rapport à la découverte de Lucius. N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions en tout cas, il me tarde d'avois vos avis et critiques. Le chapitre 2 est en cours de rédaction, il va s'en dire que quelques retours et encouragements me boosterait aussi pour sa rédaction xD Enfin, si les parents de Lucius vous ont intéressé, sachez que sous peu sera publiée une mini-fiction sur eux._


End file.
